A wide variety of medical conditions may contribute to a male experiencing uncontrolled or unintentional leakage of fluids from the penis. These causes may be acute or may be chronic in duration. Typical causes can include, infections of the genital or urinary tract, side effects from medications, physiological responses to medical procedures, medical procedures involving the penis, aging, disease of genital or urinary glands or organs or recent sexual activity.
Some products specifically deal with urinary incontinence, from indwelling devices (e.g., catheters) to gross absorbents (e.g., diapers and pads), and these products can have some drawbacks. For example, these products can be uncomfortable and can generate noises during routine activities that can lead to loss of privacy or embarrassment. Further, those who use these product may need to carry a supply of large bulky replacements because at least some of these products must be changed (e.g., to avoid the potential for leakage, odor, etc.).